danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Do Wak Parappa
'Do Wak Parappa '(Do Wak パラッパ) là bài hát kết thúc đầu tiên của anime Danball Senki W Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ いつも通り君と帰り道　踏まれた方が負けで右足 グッと出してまた転んでた　ズボンからヒザがコンニチワ 好きなものを机に並べて　どれで遊ぶか考えてみる ハッと気づくお腹減った　宿題は今日も後回し さぁ始まるワンダーランド　放課後のチャイムがスタートさ さぁみんなで1　2　3　手をつないで行くよ! Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　大きな声で Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　歌を唄おう 明日は明日の風を待て　Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　楽しくなるね Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ なんだか今日は調子悪くて　寝坊しそうな朝が来たのに パッと起きていつの間にか　また君に会いに走り出した もしも誰かが困っていたら　僕は何してあげられるかな 溜めた涙こぼさないで　僕が笑顔に変えてあげる さぁ始まるハッピータイム　敵とか味方とか気にしない さぁみんなで1　2　3　肩並べて行くよ! Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　大きな声で Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　歌を唄おう 明日は明日の風を待て　Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　楽しくなるね Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　大きな声で Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　笑い飛ばそう 明日は明日の風になれ　Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　楽しくなるね Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　大きな声で Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　歌を唄おう 明日は明日の風を待て　Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　楽しくなるね Do(ドゥー) Wak(ワク) パラッパ　楽しくなるね |-|Romaji= duu waku parappa duu waku parappa duu waku parappa itsumo doori kimi to kaerimichi fumareta hou ga make de migiashi GUtto dashite mata korondeta ZUBON kara HIZA ga KONNICHIWA suki na mono wo tsukue ni narabete dore de asobu ka kangaetemiru HAtto kizuku onaka hetta shukudai wa kyou mo atomawashi saa hajimaru WANDAARANDO houkago no CHAIMU ga SUTAATO sa saa minna de 1 2 3 te wo tsunaide iku yo! duu waku parappa ookina koe de duu waku parappa uta wo utaou ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate duu waku parappa tanoshiku naru ne duu waku parappa duu waku parappa nanda ka kyou wa choushi warukute neboushi sou na asa ga kita no ni PAtto okite itsu no ma ni ka mata kimi ni ai ni hashiri dashita moshimo dare ka ga komatteitara boku wa nani shite agerareru kana tameta namida kobosanaide boku ga egao ni kaeteageru saa hajimaru HAPPIITAIMU teki to ka mikata to ka ki ni shinai saa minna de 1 2 3 kata narabete iku yo! duu waku parappa ookina koe de duu waku parappa uta wo utaou ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate duu waku parappa tanoshiku naru ne duu waku parappa ookina koe de duu waku parappa uta wo utaou ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate duu waku parappa tanoshiku naru ne duu waku parappa ookina koe de duu waku parappa uta wo utaou ashita wa ashita no kaze wo mate duu waku parappa tanoshiku naru ne duu waku parappa tanoshiku naru ne |-|Tiếng Anh= Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa The path home I always walk with you, whomever’s right leg gets stepped on loses My knees come out of my pants to say hello after dashing out and falling over I line up the things I like on the desk and think about which one to play with All of a sudden, I realized I’m hungry and I procrastinated on my homework today too Let’s get this wonderland going, the after-school chime will start it Everyone, at 1, 2, 3, join hands and go! Do Wak Parappa With a loud voice Do Wak Parappa Sing a song Tomorrow’s wind will wait for us tomorrow, Do Wak Parappa I’m looking forward to it Do Wak Parappa, Do Wak Parappa I don’t feel so great today, I might oversleep this morning But I’ll still get up with a jolt, and I’ll be out running to meet you before I know it If someone’s in trouble, I wonder what I can do for them I’ll change those tears that have built up into smiles before they spill out Let’s get this happy time going, doesn’t matter if they’re enemies or allies Everyone, at 1, 2, 3, join shoulders and go! Do Wak Parappa With a loud voice Do Wak Parappa Sing a song Tomorrow’s wind will wait for us tomorrow, Do Wak Parappa I’m looking forward to it Do Wak Parappa With a loud voice Do Wak Parappa Sing a song Tomorrow’s wind will wait for us tomorrow, Do Wak Parappa I’m looking forward to it Do Wak Parappa With a loud voice Do Wak Parappa Sing a song Tomorrow’s wind will wait for us tomorrow, Do Wak Parappa I’m looking forward to it Do Wak Parappa I’m looking forward to it |-|Tiếng Việt= Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa Trên đường về nhà, tôi luôn đi cùng bạn, chân phải bước tới trước Đầu gối lộ ra và nói lời chào Tôi sắp xếp những thứ tôi thích lên bàn làm việc và suy nghĩ sẽ làm gì với chúng Đột nhiên, tôi nhận ra rằng tôi đang đói và tôi phải hoãn lại bài tập hôm nay Hãy cùng đi đến một nơi tuyệt vời khi chuông reo sau giờ học Tất cả mọi người, đếm 1, 2, 3 rồi cùng nắm tay và đi nào! Do Wak Parappa, với một giọng nói lớn Do Wak Parappa, hát lên một bài ca Cơn gió của ngày mai sẽ chờ chúng ta, Do Wak Parappa Tôi đang mong chờ nó Do Wak Parappa Do Wak Parappa Hôm nay tôi không cảm thấy tuyệt vời, tôi có thể ngủ nướng sáng nay Nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ dậy, tôi sẽ chạy ra ngoài để gặp bạn trước khi tôi biết điều đó Nế có ai đó gặp rắc rối, tôi tự hỏi tôi có thể làm gì được cho họ Tôi sẽ biến những giọt nước mắt thành nụ cười trước khi chúng kịp tràn ra ngoài Hãy giữ lấy khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc này, không quan trọng nếu đó có là kẻ thù hay đồng minh Tất cả mọi người, đếm 1, 2, 3, rồi cùng giữ nó trên vai và đi nào! Do Wak Parappa, với một giọng nói lớn Do Wak Parappa, hát lên một bài ca Cơn gió của ngày mai sẽ chờ chúng ta, Do Wak Parappa Tôi đang mong chờ nó Do Wak Parappa, với một giọng nói lớn Do Wak Parappa, hát lên một bài ca Cơn gió của ngày mai sẽ chờ chúng ta, Do Wak Parappa Tôi đang mong chờ nó Do Wak Parappa, với một giọng nói lớn Do Wak Parappa, hát lên một bài ca Cơn gió của ngày mai sẽ chờ chúng ta, Do Wak Parappa Tôi đang mong chờ nó Do Wak Parappa Tôi đang mong chờ nó Thư viện ảnh Do wak parappa.jpg Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime